1013 My Life, My Everything
by GaemGyu92
Summary: Berawal dari kecemburuan... Akankah ini menjadi akhir dari kisah kita? Ataukah awal dari semakin kuatnya cinta yang kita miliki? WONKYU. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ


_Berawal dari kecemburuan... _

_Akankah ini menjadi akhir dari kisah kita?_

_Ataukah awal dari semakin kuatnya cinta yang kita miliki?_

**WONKYU FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer : This story is my own idea, the cast is not mine but their self,God,parents, and SM Ent**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ… I MEAN IT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Siwon POV-**

Lagi… Ini kesekian kalinya aku duduk di ruangan putih dengan bau khas ini, memandang sosok tak berdaya milik namja berkulit pucat yang sangat ku cintai. Terbaring dengan selang-selang yang berusaha mempertahankan hembusan napasnya yang kini, sadar atau tidak, sangat berharga bagi kami semua. Napas yang menandakan bahwa namja ini masih berusaha untuk hidupnya, untuk kami yang mencintainya.

Aku duduk disini, masih memegang selembar kertas putih yang baru selesai ku baca. Kertas yang tadinya rapid an berubah menjadi lusuh karena airmataku.

Airmata yang mengalir karena keegoisan dan kebodohan kami, aku dan namja itu. Kami yang terjebak dalam kisah cinta tidak biasa yang hanya segelintir -kalau tidak bisa dikatakan banyak secara tidak langsung- orang yang mengetahui tentang kisah kami.

Entah siapa diantara kami yang tidak pernah bisa mengerti perasaan masing-masing yang sesungguhnya. Dia yang tidak pernah bisa menunjukkan perasaannya dengan jujur atau aku yang tidak pernah menyadari hal kecil apapun yang dia lakukan untukku sebagai tanda bahwa dia mencintaiku.

Yang semakin membuatku tidak bisa menahan airmataku, andai saja aku bisa mencegahnya malam itu. Andaikan aku tidak menurutinya dan berjalan menjauh dengan airmata yang mengalir deras di pipinya disertai senyum tulus tapi penuh dengan sakit, kecewa, penyesalan, dan maaf yang begitu besar. Andaikan aku melakukannya, dia tak akan terbaring disini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback **

**-Normal POV-**

Seorang namja tampak mengepalkan tangannya, geram dengan sesuatu yang sejak beberapa jam lalu masih saja dia pandangi. Waktu yang seharusnya dia gunakan untuk istirahat setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hari ini sama sekali tidak dia pergunakan dengan baik.

Matanya tak berhenti memandangi sebuah foto yang di unggah ke alah satu situs jejaring social. Foto yang membuatnya sungguh geram.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan Cho Kyuhyun? Foto ini… Kenapa kau bisa bertingkah seperti itu bersama namja itu sedangkan bersamaku kau masih saja melakukan penolakan. Dan ini… Inikah alasanmu tidak mau menemuiku? Karena kau ada janji makan malam dengannya?" ucap namja itu, yang tidak lain adalah Choi Siwon, dengan geram.

Foto BabyKyu-nya dengan seorang namja yang sepertinya lebih tua darinya dan menampilkan pose kedekatan mereka yang terlihat tidak wajar kalau hanya sebatas teman atau rekan kerja. Lalu satu lagi foto BabyKyu-nya yang seang makan malam berdua dengan magnae dari salah satu group yang merupakan teman mereka juga dan sahabat dari BabyKyu-nya. Namja yang mungkin menjadi alasannya menolak untuk menemui Siwon.

Sungguh, ia benar-benar geram kali ini. Kenapa BabyKyu-nya bisa setega itu padanya?

Tak mau membuang waktu lagi, dia matikan ponselnya dan meletakkannya di meja begitu saja lalu beranjak untuk tidur walaupun hanya beberapa jam karena jadwalnya masih menunggu untuk diselesaikan.

**Di tempat lain… **

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Siwon hyung pasti marah padaku setelah ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sudah pasti dia tidak akan mau berbicara padaku kali ini.

Aku tahu, aku juga bersalah kali ini, tak sedikit pula ELF yang merupakan fans Siwon hyung yang menyalahkanku kali ini. Banyak pesan yang ku terima dari mereka yang sebagian besar mengatakan kalau aku begitu kejam karena berfoto seperti itu dan menolak menemui Siwon hyung karena janji makan malam.

Orang-orang yang sejak awal tidak menyukai hubunganku dengan Siwon hyung, orang-orang yang sejak awal tidak suka dengan sikapku yang acuh pada Siwon hyung setiap kali namja itu berusaha membuat suatu moment berharga denganku, sekarang mereka semua semakin membenciku, menyalahkanku, dan menghujatku.

Tak ada satupun orang yang tahu tentang ini. Siwon hyung pun tidak tahu. Kenapa? Karena aku selalu menghapus semuanya tepat setelah aku selesai membacanya, tidak mau membuat yang lain khawatir. Semua ku simpan sendiri, entah seberapa batasku dalam menerima semua ini. Aku berharap aku bisa menyimpannya sendiri seumur hidupku.

Tapi entah kenapa, untuk kali ini aku tidak yakin bisa menahannya lebih lama. Tanpa sadar aku sudah mengambil selembar kertas dan pena dari laci meja dan menuliskan kalimat-kalimat yang muncul begitu saja di kepalaku.

Apa ini? Kata-kata terakhirkah? Memang apa yang bisa terjadi setelah ini? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar dalam kepalaku setelah aku menyelesaikan surat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop dengan menulis nama Siwon hyung di atasnya.

Kuletakkan amplop itu di atas mejaku. Tak akan ada yang mengusiknya karena aku tidur sendiri sekarang. Aku hanya berharap jika sesuatu terjadi padaku, seseorang menemukannya tepat waktu dan bisa memberikannya kepada Siwon hyung. Atau aku sendiri yang akan menyerahkannya nanti.

Aku beranjak ke tempat tidurku, mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiranku untuk menjalani hari esok.

**-Normal POV-**

Hari yang baru menyambut. Semua orang mulai sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Tak berbeda jauh dengan namja berambut ikal kecokelatan yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan segala keperluannya untuk menjalani aktivitasnya hari ini sebelum seseorang menginterupsinya dan membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

"Hyun-ah, kau sudah sarapan? Sarapanlah dulu, aku tahu jadwalmu hari ini juga padat." Ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah Kangin.

"Eum, nanti saja Kangin hyung. Aku belum lapar. Aku sarapan di mobil saja." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Wajahmu terlihat lebih pucat hari ini. Kau begadang bermain game lagi, eoh?" tanya Kangin yang masih sibuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak apa-apa, hyung. Aku hanya sulit tidur karena sedih lagi-lagi tidak bisa menghadiri wisudaku besok." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil kembali membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Ah, ne. Besok wisudamu, ya? Kau hebat sudah berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikanmu sampai tingkat ini di tengah jadwal kita yang semakin padat. Aku bangga padamu." Ujar Kangin sambil memberikan tepukan pelan di pundak Kyuhyun.

"Nde, gomawo hyung. Ah, aku sudah harus berangkat sekarang. Manager hyung sudah menungguku di bawah. Aku pergi dulu, hyung. Aku akan makan nanti, jangan khawatir. Dan… Gomawo untuk semuanya." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan menunjukkan senyum tertulus yang pernah dia tunjukkan pada hyungdeulnya.

Belum sempat Kangin menyahut, Kyuhyun sudah menghilang dibalik pintu dengan bermacam pikiran yang sudah berkeliaran di kepalanya. Melangkah untuk menjalani hari lain yang penuh dengan jadwal untuknya.

Kangin yang masih bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun hari ini hanya bisa diam dan mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi dengan magnaenya itu.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Siwon berusaha mengumpulkan konsentrasinya agar syutingnya bisa berjalan dengan mulus. Cukup sulit untuknya berkonsentrasi setelah berjam-jam melihat hal yang membuatnya geram sampai-sampai dia sama sekali tidak menghubungi Baby-nya.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya, Siwon memulai pekerjaannya dan melupakan sejenak perasaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari berganti lagi. Seorang namja dengan rambut ikalnya duduk terdiam memandangi ponselnya yang hingga saat ini tidak menunjukkna tanda-tanda kalau Siwon hyungnya menghubunginya.

Menghela napas berat, lalu memutuskan mengirim pesan untuk Siwon.

**To : Shisus**

**Aku akan menemuimu di café dekat tempatmu syuting. Kumohon datanglah, untuk terakhir kalinya. Setelah itu kau bisa berbuat sesukamu, aku tak akan menolak keputusanmu. Aku hanya ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu dan menyerahkan sesuatu. Aku mohon datanglah saat kau mendapat break syuting hari ini. Jam berapapun akan aku tunggu.**

Dan pesan terkirim.

Bertemu? Ya, benar. Kyuhyun saat ini berada di Hongkong, pagi-pagi sekali dia tiba di hotel. Dia melarang hyungdeul, bahkan manager untuk memberitahu Siwon tentang kedatangannya hari ini.

Keputusan mendadak memang, bahkan dia tidak membawa banyak pakaian. Hanya cukup untuknya berganti pakaian dua atau tiga kali. Tapi Kyuhyun merasa inilah keputusan yang tepat. Kalau tidak seperti ini, ia yakin diantara dia dan Siwon tidak akan ada yang bicara.

Kyuhyun tahu Siwon sudah menunjukkan rasa rindunya pada Kyuhyun hari ini melalui akun Twitternya. Tetapi namja itu masih belum menghubunginya. Jadi Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menghubunginya lebih dulu dan memintanya untuk bertemu.

Sementara Kyuhyun bersiap-siap di hotel, Siwon yang sedang bersiap untuk syuting cukup terkejut dengan pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya dari Kyuhyun. Dia tak membalasnya, hanya membacanya lalu melangkah keluar dari vannya untuk melakukan syuting.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah berapa jam Kyuhyun menunggu di café itu. Beruntung café tersebut buka 24 jam. Entah berapa gelas kopi yang sudah dia minum selama menunggu. Meskipun begitu tak terlihat satu pun piring yang berisi makanan atau sisa dari makanan yang ia pesan.

Tidak, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mempunyai selera makan. Bahkan sejak kemarin dia tidak menyentuh makanan sedikitpun. Hanya minum dan minum. Perutnya benar-benar tidak terisi makanan sedikitpun padahal perutnya sudah berteriak meminta makanan. Dan bergelas-gelas kopi yang ada dihadapannya sama sekali tidak membuat perutnya tenang, malah semakin memberontak dan membuatnya merasakan sakit dan mual yang sangat.

Tapi tak dihiraukannya semua itu, dia hanya ingin bertemu dan bicara dengan Siwon walaupun hanya sebentar.

Terlalu asik dengan lamunannya, Kyuhyun tidak menyadari sosok yang sudah duduk dihadapnnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Cukup terkejut dengan banyaknya gelas-gelas kopi yang ada di atas meja dihadapannya dan segelas kopi yang tampak masih mengeluarkan uapnya tanda bahwa kopi itu baru saja dipesan lagi oleh namja yang ada di depannya.

Tak hanya itu, penampilan namja di depannya terlihat sangat berbeda. Berapa hari mereka tidak bertemu? Kenapa penampilannya sangat berbeda? Pipinya terlihat mulai tirus, kulitnya terlihat semakin pucat dan kantung di bawah matanya sama sekali tidak dapat tersamarkan meskipun ia yakin namja itu sudah mengoleskan krim untuk menutupinya.

"Ehem"

Mendengar dehaman dari hadapannya membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan seketika memberikan senyum terbaiknya saat ini pada namja dihadapannya.

"Ah, mianhae. Sepertinya aku terlalu asik melamun. Kau mau pesan apa, hyung? Americano? Atau Espresso? Temani aku minum sebentar." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Espresso saja." Namja dihadapannya yang ternyata Siwon hanya memberikan jawaban singkat. Entah masih terkejut dengan penampilan sosok dihadapannya atau tiba-tiba kekesalannya kembali muncul mengingat foto-foto itu lagi.

Setelah memanggil pelayan dan memesan Espresso untuk Siwon, Kyuhyun kembali memandang Siwon dan tersenyum lembut.

"Bagaimana syutingmu? Berjalan dengan baik, hyung? Maaf aku memintamu bertemu di sela syuting seperti ini. Kalau tidak seperti ini, aku tidak tahu kapan bisa bertemu langsung denganmu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyesap kopinya yang kesekian.

Setelah berterimakasih pada pelayan yang mengantarkan Espresso pesanannya, Siwon menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Sejauh ini semua lancar-lancar saja. Tidak apa, tapi waktuku tidak terlalu banyak. Aku hanya diberi waktu satu jam. Apakah itu cukup?" ucap Siwon sambil menyesap Espressonya.

"Eum, lebih dari cukup. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan beberapa hal padamu. Aku ingin meminta maaf atas foto-foto itu. Aku tahu kau marah padaku, bahkan sangat marah sampai kau tidak lagi menyempatkan dirimu untuk mengirim pesan padaku. Aku tahu kali ini pun aku bersalah, sangat bersalah. Karena itu, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Aku… Setelah ini aku benar-benar tidak keberatan kalau kau ingin menjauhiku. Aku tidak bisa melarangmu karena aku tidak mau kau tersakiti lagi oleh segala sikapku. Aku… Benar-benar minta maaf, hyung. Dan… Ini untukmu. Bukalah saat aku tidak bisa bersamamu nanti." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu memberikan surat yang ia tulis waktu itu kepada Siwon.

Siwon menerima surat itu meskipun dengan raut wajah heran, lalu menyimpan surat tersebut kedalam kantung jaket yang ia pakai.

Melihat jam tangannya lalu beranjak menuju kasir dan membayar semua pesanannya dan Siwon kemudian kembali mendekati Siwon.

"Masih ada beberapa menit, mau menemaniku berjalan-jalan sebentar, hyung? Kita berjalan sekitar sini saja." ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Siwon hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan keluar dari café terlebih dahulu.

Tak ada yang bicara sedikitpun sejak keluar dari café sampai tanpa disangka mereka tiba tepat di sekitar lokasi syuting Siwon. Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat Siwon juga menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang tertunduk dengan heran.

Tubuh namja berambut ikal itu sedikit bergetar. Sepertinya berusaha menyembunyikan tangisnya. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya setelah bisa menguasai dirinya. Ditatapnya Siwon dengan matanya yang merah dan terlihat air yang terkumpul di sudut matanya, siap meleleh kapan saja.

"Waktunya sudah mau habis. Kau harus segera kembali syuting, hyung. Semangat, ne. Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum termanisnya namun kali ini disusul dengan airmatanya yang mulai mengaliri pipinya.

Tanpa ragu Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon dan mengecup bibir itu lama, airmatanya mengalir semakin deras. Tak dipedulikannya beberapa kru yang melihat adegan itu saat lewat.

"Saranghae, hyung. Jeongmal saranghae… Maafkan aku…" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Siwon setelah melepas ciuman mereka dan memberikan pelukan lembut untuknya.

"Nah, sekarang kembalilah bekerja. Segeralah istirahat jika hari ini sudah selesai semua." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Siwon agar segera melangkah menuju para kru juga sutradara yang sudah bersiap kembali.

Siwon hanya menurut dan berjalan perlahan, masih bingung dengan yang barusan terjadi.

Kyuhyun berjalan mundur sambil menatap nanar punggung Siwon yang berjalan menjauhinya, tidak menyadari posisinya yang sudah mencapai jalan raya dimana sebuah mobil melaju cukup cepat dan…

CKIIITTT

BRAAKKK!

Seketika itu juga Siwon berhenti melangkah, berharap apa yang ada dipikirannya tidak terjadi. Perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya dan terlihatlah sosok yang ia sanagt kenal tergeletak di jalan dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepala dan hidungnya.

Dengan cepat Siwon menghampiri sosok itu yang tidak lain adalah Kyuhyun. Tak dipedulikannya bajunya yang terkena darah saat ia memeluk erat Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri akibat benturan keras yang diterimanya saat tertabrak.

Para kru yang mendengar suara tabrakan segera berhamburan menghampiri salah satu artisnya yang sedangmemeluk sang korban. Dengan sigap salah satu kru segera menghubungi rumah sakit terdekat agar mengirimkan ambulance ke tempat kejadian.

Siwon sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa menatap wajah Kyuhyun dalam dekapannya yang semakin pucat karena darah yang terus mengalir dari kepalanya. Ketika ambulance datang Siwon harus dibantu oleh tenaga medis untuk mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam ambulance karena tubuhnya sendiri seolah sulit untuk bergerak. Tak ada yang menghentikan Siwon saat ia ikut masuk ke dalam ambulance dengan wajah yang tidak bisa lagi ditebak. Yang jelas terlihat adalah Siwon seperti kehilangan setengah nyawanya saat ini.

Manager yang juga ada di lokasi langsung menghubungi member lain yang berada di Korea, juga pihak SM mengenai kejadian tersebut. Setelahnya manager meminta waktu kepada sutradara untuk menunda syuting beberapa saat karena ia tahu bahwa Siwon tidak akan mungkin menjalani syuting untuk beberapa saat.

Setelah semua selesai manager segera menyusul Siwon dan Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit dan bersiap menyambut member lain dan mungkin utusna pihak SM di rumah sakit saat mereka tiba esok hari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon saat ini hanya bisa terduduk lemas didepan ruang operasi. Dokter sedang menangani Kyuhyun saat ini. Manager hyung yang baru sampai beberapa menit lalu tampak sibuk menerima telepon.

Siwon teringat dengan surat yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya tadi. Di ambilnya surat itu dari kantung jaketnya kemudian membuka amplopnya dan dibacanya surat itu dengan perlahan.

_Dear Siwon Hyung,_

_Annyeong, hyung… Kurasa saat kau membaca ini aku tidak ada di sampingmu. Benar kan? Hehehe aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku menulis surat seperti ini. Seperti bukan aku, ya?_

_Aku hanya takut tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan padamu, hyung. Banyak yang ingin aku katakan padamu, tapi aku takut dengan reaksimu._

_Aku ingin mengatakan…_

_Aku minta maaf atas foto-foto itu. Aku tahu kau sangat marah, aku pun menyadari kalau kali ini sepenuhnya kesalahanku._

_Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu, hyung. Maaf atas segala kesalahan yang telah kulakukan. Dan maaf karena aku selalu menyakitimu._

_Benar kata mereka, akulah yang salah, aku yang jahat karena tidak pernah menunjukkan cintaku padamu padahal kau selalu menunjukkannya untukku. Aku begitu kejam karena sering menolak atau mengabaikanmu._

_Aku tahu kau merasa kecewa, maafkan aku yang bodoh ini. Maafkan aku karena tidak tahu bagaimana menunjukkan padamu kalau aku juga sangat mencintaimu dengan seluruh hidupku._

_Saat kau tidak ada, saat kau mendiamkanku, saat kau tidak menghubungiku… Aku merasa duniaku kosong, hyung. Aku merasa sendiri…_

_Aku lebih memilih kau marah dan membentakku, aku lebih memilih kau berbuat kasar padaku, aku lebih memilih kita berdebat karena dengan begitu aku tahu kau masih ada di sampingku, masih ada dalam hidupku._

_Tapi saat kau diam saja dan menatapku dingin, tak mau bicara denganku atau melihatku… Sungguh, saat itu juga aku memilih mati, hyung. Aku sungguh tidak bisa hidup tanpamu._

_Terdengar egois? Ya, anggaplah aku egois karena tidak ingin kau pergi tetapi tetap bersikap seperti itu padamu. Katakanlah aku egois karena dengan sikapku yang seperti itu, aku hanya ingin memilikimu seorang diri._

_Kau tahu, hyung? Aku begitu takut harus kehilanganmu dengan sikapku ini karena begitu banyak orang yang mencintaimu._

_Tapi aku sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa akupun mencintaimu, bahkan dengan seluruh hidupku._

_Aku benar-benar mencintaimu dengan seluruh hidupku, hyung… Berlebihan? Tidak bagiku._

_Tapi sungguh, aku sungguh meminta maaf padamu karena aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus bagaimana menunjukkannya._

_Dan dengan kesalahanku kali ini, dengan perkataan mereka untukku yang sungguh sangat menyakitkan bagiku… Aku tahu,menurutmu itu bukan hal yang sebanding sebagai balasan untukku atas semua sikapku dan kesalahanku yang menyakitimu._

_Aku hanya bisa terus berkata maaf, maaf, dan maaf. Kau boleh bosan mendengarnya, tapi aku tidak akan bosan mengucapkannya._

_Kau mungkin sudah muak dengan kata maaf setiap aku berbuat kesalahan. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan saat ini untukmu._

_Tapi kalau kau meminta nyawaku untuk menebusnya, aku akan memberikannya dengan suka rela. Aku rela mengakhiri hidupku jika itu membuatmu puas dan sakit hatimu atas sikapku selama ini terbalas._

_Aku sungguh tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Kau segalanya bagiku, hyung. Kau adalah hidupku._

_Tanpamu…_

_Aku mati…_

_Jeongmal saranghae Choi Siwon… Jeongmal sarangahe…_

_Maafkan aku…_

_Cho Kyuhyun_

Siwon hanya bisa menangis setelah membaca surat itu. Dia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Di genggamnya dengan kuat surat itu.

"Kumohon jangan pergi, Baby. Aku juga tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Maafkan aku yang egois ini. Maafkan aku, Baby. Kumohon bertahanlah…"

Hanya kata-kata itu yang berulang kali Siwon ucapkan selama Kyuhyun berada di ruang operasi, memperjuangkan hidupnya.

**End of Flasback**

Dan disinilah Siwon sekarang. Tidak mengubah posisinya sedikitpun sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Kyuhyun sendiri masih belum sadar. Dokter mengatakan kemungkinan Kyuhyun akan mengalami koma karena benturan hebat di kepalanya.

Sebenarnya member lain juga sudah berkumpul didepan ruangan Kyuhyun, meskipun mereka juga khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun, tapi tak ada satupun yang berani mengusik Siwon saat ini. Mereka memberikan waktu bagi Siwon untuk menenangkan dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu sudah terlewati. Kyuhyun masih belum membuka matanya. Siwon yang menjunjung tinggi profesionalitas, memutuskan kembali menjalani syuting setelah beberapa jam menemani Kyuhyun hari itu.

Selama seminggu, member lain bergantian menjenguk Kyuhyun. Siwon pun selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun di sela-sela syutingnya. Bahkan saat syuting sudah selesai, dia memilih untuk tidur di rumah sakit dan menemani Kyuhyun ketimbang kembali ke tempatnya sendiri dan beristirahat di kamarnya yang nyaman.

Member lain berusaha membuat Siwon tertawa atau tersenyum setidaknya sedikit saja. Karena selain saat syuting berlangsung, namja itu sama sekali tidak tertawa ataupun tersenyum. Entah kema perginya Siwon yang selalu tersenyum ramah walaupun sedang lelah.

Sampai akhirnya, di hari ke tiga belas Kyuhyun membuka matanya dihadapan Siwon yang sudah sangat menantikan BabyKyu-nya membuka mata.

"Oh, Baby~ Akhirnya kau membuka matamu. Aku sungguh takut kau akan meninggalkanku, Baby." Ucap Siwon lega sambil memeluk Kyuhyun erat namun tidak sampai menyakiti Baby-nya. Tak lupa ia menekan tombol di samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun untuk memanggil dokter.

Kyuhyun yang baru sadar, masih berusaha mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia hanya ingat kalau dia sedang memandang punggung Siwon yang berjalan menjauh lalu semuanya gelap.

"H-hyung… A-apa yang terjadi? Ini dimana?" ucapnya dengan suara lirih.

"Sssstt… Tenanglah dulu, jangan memikirkan apa-apa dulu. Dokter akan segera datang untuk memeriksamu." Ucap Siwon sambil mengecup kening Kyuhyun lembut.

Tak lama dokter pun datang bersama suster lalu memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Hyungdeul yang kebetulan sedang berkumpul di luar juga ikut masuk dengan panic karena melihat dokter masuk dengan tergesa-gesa, takut terjadi sesuatu pada magnae mereka.

Namun seketika itu juga mereka menghela napas lega saat tahu bahwa Kyuhyun akhirnya sadar dari komanya. Beberapa ada yang tidak bisa menahan airmatanya dan menangis lega.

Setelah dokter memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, satu persatu hyungdeul menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ah, Henry juga ada disana.

Setelah semua sudah menyapa Kyuhyun, mereka memutuskan keluar dan memberika waktu untuk Siwon dan Kyuhyun bicara berdua.

"Hyung… Maafkan aku karena selalu menyakitimu. Aku-" ucap Kyuhyun yang terpotong karena kecupan Siwon di bibirnya.

"Ssstt.. Sudah, jangan katakan apa-apa lagi. Aku sudah membaca suratmu, itu cuku untukku. Maafkan aku juga karena selama ini masih egois dan hanya memikirkan perasaanku sendiri. Aku akan berusaha lebih memahami sikapmu dan sekecil apapun perhatian yang kau berikan padaku. Kita akan sama-sama menjalani ini semua dengan kepercayaan dan keyakinan bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Aku percaya kau mencintaiku, dan aku tahu kau juga percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu." Ucap Siwon sambil mengelus lembut pipi Kyuhyun yang sudah basah oleh airmata.

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Kyuhyun sebagai jawaban, Siwon mendekatkan dirinya dan mulai mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut, tak ingin menyakitinya.

Rasa cemburu yang menguasai, terkadang dapat berakibat fatal bagi kita. Rasa cemburu bisa membuat kita kehilangan orang yang kita cintai atau bisa juga membuat kita dan orang yang kita cintai memiliki hubungan yang semakin kuat. Tinggal keputusan apa yang akan kita ambil saat kecemburuan menguasai kita, mengakhirinya dan menyesal dikemudian hari atau berusaha memperbaikinya dengan lebih mempercayai apa yang ada di dalam hati kita masing-masing

No comment soal FF di atas

Ngetik FF sambil nangis tanpa berhenti… itulah hasilnya

Mine to r n r?


End file.
